Tradition
by Chimpchar
Summary: France and England had many…strange traditions. One such tradition was their Valentines Day tradition. They would give all nations but each other a box of chocolates. Here's how it started, at the first time a World Conference fell on a Valentines Day.


It was Valentines Day, and it also happened to be a World Meeting. All the nations were talking, exchanging gifts, and just generally not getting anything done. Germany would have yelled for order, but Italy was distracting him more than normal, trying to give him a gift.

England, being the anti-social nation he was, had given out his gifts, boxes of chocolates, to almost all the nations, only excluding ones he really disliked or had literally never talked too, and those were few. He had also slipped two extra unlabeled ones he had bought to Canada, the forgotten nation's pile, knowing he would most likely be getting the least, due to almost no one knowing he existed.

England was now sitting in a corner, watching everyone else joyously give out boxes of chocolates and heart-shaped cards. He then sighed and pulled out his book, with the intent to start reading.

Soon, France had finished giving out his gifts, also consisting mostly of boxes of chocolate, and walked up to England.

"What do you want Frog? " England asked, annoyed at his reading had been interrupted.

"I was just wondering why I got no gift from you, Angleterre." France replied smoothly.

"Why would I get you a gift Frog?" Was England's confused yet snarky reply.

"That is what people do on Valentines Day, oui?" France said back, almost questioningly.

"If that's the case," England started, "Where's your gift to me?"

France shrugged.

England raised one of his bushy eyebrows, "So you expected me to get you a gift, yet got me nothing?" he asked the nation of romance.

France looked at the Brit, as if trying to decide something. He seemed to finally make up his mind, as he smirked, "Oui."

England glared. France smirked back, looking amused. England sighed, rolled his eyes, and resumed reading.

"Well?" France finally asked, interrupting the slightly younger nation's reading.

"…Well what?" The other nation asked

"Did you?" The elder nation asked.

"Did I…?" The Brit asked, clearly annoyed at his reading being interrupted by the French man yet again.

"Did you get me a Valentines Day gift?"

"No!" The nation told his rival.

"Why not?" His rival asked.

"Didn't we already go over this?" England sighed.

There was silence except for the other nations talking in the background. England dimly heard Prussia talking to Canada, something about his awesome presence. Typical.

France started eating some chocolates, which he had put on the empty seat next to him. England looked at France's pile of gifts, then looked at his own, smaller pile. He had only gotten gifts from his colonies, both former and current, the Asians, his brothers, and Sealand. Well, he had also gotten gifts from Prussia, Austria, Italy, and Switzerland and Lichtenstein, but the Asians, Italy, Switzerland, Austria, some of his colonies, and Switzerland and Lichtenstein had gotten gifts for everyone. And obviously most of his colonies had done it because they felt obligated too, as did his brothers and Sealand. Actually, come to think of it, Sealand had given gifts to all the nations, probably buttering them up in hopes they would recognize him as one of them. As if. And Prussia….probably a gag or something. That or he wanted to get in Canada or America's pants, because Prussia never liked serious relationships, so it couldn't be that, and wanted to butter up England to make sure he would be fine with it. Hopefully the former. God no one loved him, did they?

He then looked at France's pile again. He knew most of the nations had given him gifts because they genuinely liked the perverted nation, for some reason.

He then went over his own gifts, a gift box that he had not yet opened from Canada, cards from Austria and Liechtenstein and Switzerland, various video games and stuffed animals from China and Japan, he had already forgotten which of the two had given him what, boxes of chocolates from everyone else. Pathetic.

Canada was definitely his new favorite, he had made everyone who knew him a gift basket personally, and would have made ones for the rest, had he not feared they would think they had a secret admirer or such.

France meanwhile, had a huge variety of gifts, seeming to have one from every nation.

England glumly opened a box of chocolates, and started eating one.

France, who had apparently noticed his expression stood up in front of him and asked "Jealous that I got more gifts than you?"

"No!" England replied, his voice rising slightly.

"You're jealous, you're jealous, you're jealous," The so-called nation of love sang loudly, drawing many annoyed looks from the other nations.

He seemed more energetic than usual, probably from all the tourists he would have been getting.

"Am not!" England exclaimed loudly.

"Jealous, jealous, the black sheep is jealous!" France sang, loudly enough that by this time every nation in the room was watching, bracing themselves for an argument.

Before England could retort, France started singing again, "Black sheep of Europe! Black sheep of Europe! Black sheep-" he was suddenly cut off as said nation had rushed forwards and punched him in the stomach.

France soon hit him back. Then the two were engaged in an all-out fight. Some of the nations sighed. Many shook their heads. Just another typical so-called conversation between England and France, Although in actuality the two never conversed without fighting.

By this point Germany had received his gift from Italy, but had also resigned himself to the fact nothing would get done, this meeting, or if he was honest with himself, in just about any meeting. However, he was very good at lying to himself. So he watched the two nations fight for a bit, then turned to talk to Italy and try to ignore them.

The boxes of chocolates the two fighting nations had been eating before France did the inevitable and taunted England, before he started the fight, lay on the ground, forgotten by their owners.

**A/N **

**Sorry if this is horrible, it was written in a rush and is Unbeta'd. I was going to have my friend do it, but I wanted to publish it today so...sorry. Here is my *coughlamecough* first contribution to the Hetalia Fandom. I may continue, but most likely not so for now, it is complete. Happy Valentines day, even if you're single like me. Then again, I don't want a relationship yet anyways. (no, I've never had one, so what? I'm fairly young to be on this site, and I don't want one.) I don't own Hetalia, if I did I would rule the world. Uh...reviews are always nice. You will review, da? ^J^**


End file.
